Motivation
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: Glorfindel/Haldir pre-slash. Pre-LOTR, Haldir gets into trouble again.


Fandom: Lord of the Rings  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: Glorfindel/Haldir pre-slash. Pre-LOTR, Haldir gets into trouble again.  
Warning(s): slash  
Pairing(s): Glorfindel/Haldir  
Word Count: 1,770

A/N: Day 09 of "22 new fandoms in 22 days." Calendar link in my profile.  
Story note: This is pre-Marchwarden time, as in Haldir's considered young (for an elf), and this is actually a sequel to a fic that was taking entirely too long for me to write in a single day. So, I'll have to post that one later as a prequel of sorts. T.T Don't ask. Time seems to be eluding me these days.

o.o.o.o

Motivation  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

For the past week and a half, Haldir had been at Imladris. While he had been filled with a mixture of excitement and dread at the prospect of seeing Glorfindel again when he'd first arrived, he was now simply annoyed that he would be leaving without having once seen the blonde elf at all. Glorfindel had chosen the worst time to go on a scouting mission. Admittedly, his visit had been rather sudden and this meeting could be considered premature since he wasn't Marchwarden just yet, but really, Orophin and Rumil were to blame this time around. He hadn't even done anything bad, intentionally. He'd been _trying_ to prevent his brothers from continuing one of their plans and inadvertently, was really the one that caused the 'accident.'

This was what trying to help got him. Not like he was complaining. He'd actually been surprised when Lord Celeborn decided he'd needed some time to away from his brothers again. He rather suspected that his Lord saw the grin on his face when his punishment was to once again be the messenger for a letter he urgently needed to send to Imladris.

As far as punishments went, he had to admit that his brothers taking his shifts on the border was worse. He'd learned however, that the real punishment was the fact that he'd only been allowed to remain for a few days, and that was only for his horse to recuperate, which meant that the journey to and from Imladris would be more than ten times longer than his actual stay. Lord Celeborn had even outlined a specific schedule of his departure and arrival days based on the usual messenger's route. He hadn't even been given a day or two leeway just in case something were to happen. It was simply cruel, which, now that he thought about it, was probably Lord Celeborn's intentions. What his lord probably hadn't thought of was the fact that Haldir had managed to make it to Imladris in record time just so that he'd be able to stay a little longer.

It had been the perfect plan, absolutely flawless because Lord Celeborn wouldn't really know that he'd cut off several days from his travelling period to spend at Imladris. It _would _have been better if when he'd arrived, Glorfindel had been at the Last Homely House. Unfortunately, he was apparently out of luck.

He'd spent his days walking around Rivendell from city to valley, alone much of the time – he rather preferred being alone so that he could sulk and be irritated without having to hide it.

He had perhaps been a little too eager to return to Imladris. He loved Lothlorien and would never consider leaving it for long durations, but if he had to live anywhere else, he would admit only to himself that Imladris would be his immediate answer. The prospect of seeing Glorfindel everyday was appealing.

He'd been expecting too much with this visit though, and what was ironic was that those expectations had been formless to begin with. He would've taken whatever had been available, a smile, a glance, maybe another sparring session. He couldn't be sure, but anything was better than this. He was just disappointed.

He'd been irritated with Glorfindel before that irritation turned to himself. He was simply acting foolish. He might be attracted and interested in the elflord, but that didn't mean he had to swoon at the mere mention of his name or become excited at the barest of thoughts of him.

He'd simply never felt the passing of time so distinctly as when he'd first left Imladris. Lest he go mad, he'd been forced to immerse himself in his training, in protecting Lorien's borders, and in keeping his brother's out of trouble. Yet, at times he would still think of Glorfindel and he'd become distracted from everything else. He'd failed. After all that time he'd tried to convince Glorfindel that he wasn't as young as he kept calling him, he'd just proven him right. He _was _acting like an elfling, unable to focus on the simplest of tasks.

Haldir scoffed. Glorfindel probably didn't have the same problems. Everything in Imladris seemed to be in order, and it wasn't as though the older elf's duty was to entertain him.

It wasn't as though they'd made any promises. The only thing Glorfindel had said was that they'd celebrate once he finally became Marchwarden. Celebrate didn't mean anything. Glorfindel probably had a lover already.

Haldir's brows furrowed. That was not a pleasing thought, but one that had arisen several times already. If he didn't become Marchwarden quickly, then Glorfindel would never look at him as anything other than an elfling and he'd never accept any of his advances.

That is, if Glorfindel was even interested or if he even remembered him. That was Haldir's greatest fear. Even though the last time he'd visited, he'd spent almost every day with Glorfindel, he was rather afraid that the golden lord had already forgotten him. His stay had been so short, only a little more than a handful of weeks, and now, decades later, he was returning, hoping that nothing would have changed. He guessed it would be several more decades before he'd have the opportunity to find out whether Glorfindel remembered him.

Those weeks had changed his life. He'd returned home different, his brothers and even Lord Celeborn had said as much. He rather thought that the change was for the better. He wanted to work harder, to become the best. A part of that motivation was just so that he could one day best Glorfindel, but another part was so that the elflord would have something to be interested in. He wanted to be good enough, wanted to make Glorfindel only see him when he was in a room full of elves.

It didn't matter if Glorfindel remembered him or not, he reminded himself. He'd make himself irresistible. That had been the initial plan anyway. Who cared if he'd have to start from the very beginning when they met again? Who cared if the next time they met, Glorfindel would look at him as though he were a stranger?

Haldir gripped the reins of his horse tighter. Crossing the Bruinen River slowly, he forced himself to relax. He had a long journey ahead of him and too much time to think about the elflord and their nonexistent relationship. He did have to admit that a scouting mission was better than what he'd originally thought when he hadn't seen Glorfindel in the courtyard to greet him.

"Haldir!" A familiar voice shouted.

It was muffled, but Haldir immediately pulled the reins to stop his horse. He turned to look across the river. He heard the horse hooves before Glorfindel burst through the trees on Asfaloth. The elflord had a delighted grin on his face and eyes alight with joy at seeing him.

Haldir could only stare back in surprise. The blonde _did _remember him, and he looked downright overjoyed to see him.

Glorfindel spurred Asfaloth through the river, not caring that the water was kicked up, practically soaking him. He stopped by Haldir and grinned. He was out of breath, still in the clothes he'd worn on the scout if the state of his clothes was any indication, but he looked pleased. It was a familiar expression that Haldir hadn't realized he'd feel so glad to see.

"I just heard you were here," Glorfindel said as explanation. He glanced at Haldir's pack and travel clothes. "Must you leave already?"

Haldir wasn't about to admit that he'd stayed so long waiting for Glorfindel to return that he wasn't sure he could make it back to Lorien by the time Lord Celeborn expected him. So, instead, he shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to convey his actual disappointment. He didn't want to appear too eager, even though he was certain that Lord Elrond would tell him that he'd done nothing but wait for him. It was simply all too embarrassing.

"Lord Celeborn awaits my return," he managed to say evenly.

Glorfindel hm'd, and Haldir watched the expression, adding this thoughtful expression to the growing memories he was storing of the elflord. He was beautiful. More than beautiful though, he was breath-taking.

"It is a punishment," Glorfindel said aloud to himself with a frown as though he'd realized something. Smirking, he glanced up at Haldir and added, "Elflings are so trying."

Haldir scowled – if only his personality weren't so callous.

"I'm not an elfling," he replied immediately.

"Ah, indeed," Glorfindel retorted, his tone disbelieving.

Spurring his horse forward, Haldir didn't bother to argue. He didn't know what he found so attractive about Glorfindel in the first place. Instead of letting him go, the elflord kept pace with him.

"I am glad to have caught you." Glorfindel admitted after a few moments of silence, watching Haldir's reactions closely.

The scrutiny was making Haldir nervous. Willing himself not to fidget, he gave him a sidelong glance before reluctantly admitting. "I too am glad."

Glorfindel tugged the reins a bit to the left subtly, leading Asfaloth closer to Haldir's horse, close enough that their legs were just barely brushing against each other. Haldir refused to look down, but he couldn't seem to focus on anything else but that touch as they slowly made their way through the forest. It wasn't as though that had been the first time they'd touched. They'd sparred, so of course there had been more, but this had felt almost like a caress. It felt more intimate. However, the path was narrow and Glorfindel wasn't showing any sign that he'd done so with any intention other than to avoid the branches. Haldir swallowed through the lump in his throat, not sure what to think.

After a while when they'd reached a clearing, the elflord moved Asfaloth away and Haldir finally did look down where their legs had touched. He looked up guiltily when Glorfindel broke the silence.

"I must go, but Elrond told me to give you this letter for Celeborn." He pulled out the scroll and handed it to him. Haldir took it, suddenly feeling frustrated that they'd have to part so soon.

He watched as Glorfindel led his horse in a large circle to turn around. Before leaving, the elflord said, "I won't be able to leave Imladris for a while." As though an afterthought, he added with a wink, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Haldir watched him ride off, grinning. He was certain he could convince his brothers to think up one of their usual plans a little sooner than normal.

o.o.o.o

End ficlet

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: This really seems like a oneshot between two multi-chaptered fics, doesn't it? Who knows.


End file.
